Take My Hand
by sweetsorrowthroughEternity
Summary: After an accident, Yoh is left alone, and on the verge of death. He accepts his fate and awaits his demise, until a certain someone unexpectedly appears. RATED for blood, language, and yaoi.
1. The Accident

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Alright this one is supposed to be a multi-chapter, but I guess it really depends on my reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't Shaman King or the characters

**Warning:** There is NO yaoi in this chapter, but there will be in future chapters. This chapter does however contain 1) strong language and 2) A LOT of blood descriptions.

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt. My legs and arms, my head and back, everything. I could do nothing to stop the pain. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. All I remembered was falling, falling until I hit the hard cold surface I know lay upon. There was no pain until now, and it felt as if someone had grinded my body in some kind of machine.

Even though I couldn't move, I could still see, barely. The vision in my left eye was red and blurry. I guess I was bleeding profusely from many places. I could see in my peripheral vision, the blood that was pouring from the numerous wounds in my body.

I couldn't scream or call for help; the copper taste and dripping feeling coming from my mouth told me my throat was crushed. I knew this was the end. No one knew I was here. I would have to suffer until I bled to death, or died from lack of oxygen.

It was just a few hours ago, if I hadn't been out for long, that I was sitting with my friends, happily chatting about the Shaman Tournament in the cave that we were staying in for the night. We were laughing and eating hot food Ryu had cooked up for us on the fire, and nothing could have me any happier at that moment.

I decided to go exploring through the vast caverns that began near the back of the cave. I was going to ask Ren or Lyserg to come along, but decided against it. And Amidamaru was chatting away with Bason, so I chose to not disturb them. DAMN myself for that! If I hadn't been so stupid and gotten someone to come along, then I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I wouldn't be about to die!

I walked through the many openings in the walls of the cave, marveling at the wonders of nature's processes. It didn't occur to me, even for a fucking second that I would get lost! How fucking stupid am I! I knew I acted pretty dense sometimes, but that was damn near ridiculous! Just look where my stupidity got me! Lying on some hard cold stone, in a small ravine that was about to become my grave! For God's sake, how could I be so damn foolish!

When I first discovered I was lost, I didn't immediately panic. It wasn't until about an hour of fumbling around that I first started to feel uneasy about the whole thing. I picked up my pace, never once noticing the large openings in the floor, but to no avail, I was completely lost. And there were noises, strange crawling noises. I couldn't stand it! I completely panicked and lost it. I dashed forward at a speed I myself didn't know my legs could take me, and the last thing I remember was falling, falling, falling, until I hit a hard cold surface.

When I finally got my train of though back, I realized that I must have fallen through one of the openings in the cavern floor. Now I was cursing myself over panicking. I was a shaman. I had been through trials much more frightening than a cave, so why had I panicked?

Not that it mattered now. My spine was broken. I thought I could even feel it outside my body. The thought made me cringe. Both of my arms were immobilized, obviously broken or dislocated, maybe both. I could barely adjust my blurred vision far enough to see that my legs were twisted at odd angles and bleeding more blood than I thought I had.

I began to cry. I was supposed to become Shaman King and live a happy life. I was supposed to bring honor to my family. I had placed it upon myself to stop Hao, whoever he was, before he eradicated all the humans. But now I would never be able to because I was about to die.

I began to hear my gushing blood drip over the side of the large slate rock I lay on. The sound made me sick, nauseous, and I didn't know how long I could stand to here it. My denial of the events that had led to this was over. I now accepted that my death would come soon, so I close my eyes and waited for my life to end.

Then I heard an unfamiliar voice, that of a small child. She was coming closer, and I didn't know why a child would be here… or maybe it wasn't a child. Perhaps it was an angel or messenger coming to lead me to the spirit world. Maybe I had just died and was about to be escorted away. Or maybe I was just delusional.

The sound of small feet patting their way toward me caught my ears. They stopped mere feet from me, and I heard a light gasp. Angels wouldn't gasp at a mangled body, would they? Then I heard the small child speak.

"Ha…Hao-sama! Opacho has found him!" Hao-sama? No. It was one of Hao's followers, most likely the little African girl I'd seen with him so often. This couldn't be happening. I was inches from death and now Hao was coming to punish me further? Why? Why was this happening to me?

Hot tears were now streaming down my face. I opened my eyes strenuously to see the small girl called Opacho standing in front of my body. Her expression was that of horror and disgust. I could tell she'd never seen so much blood and gore. I wasn't entirely sure I had either.

Suddenly a burst of flames erupted before me, and out them came none other than Hao himself. The look in his eyes was so different from the any way I'd even seen him look when he gazed upon my torn and broken body. What was that look? Concern? Pity? Worry? Those were not traits of the Hao I knew.

He looked directly into my eyes, seeing that I was still conscious. The look in his eyes doubled in intensity. He clenched his fists. I was becoming so confused by his actions. It was almost like he cared. But why would that be? Hao showed no concern towards his followers' wellbeing, and that was the interest he had in me, right?

"Hao-sama? Is Yoh-sama dead?" Opacho whimpered. "No, Opacho." Hao replied quickly. Wait. Yoh-sama? Why would Opacho call me master?

"You will find out soon, Yoh." I could sense my eyes widening in fear. Had Hao just read my mind? "As a matter of fact, yes I did." He stated in response to my thoughts. "Even so, this is not the time or place to discuss such matters. Your body is close to giving out on you." Don't you think I know that? I mentally shouted. "I hope so, but let's stop this arguing. You need medical attention immediately."

What? Was Hao actually going to help me? I mentally slapped myself. Of course he was, you dumb bastard! Why else would he be here! The only question that remained in my mind after that moment was: Why? Why was Hao saving my life? I guessed I'd find out soon. The thoughts of confusion in my head would not abate, even as Hao painfully lifted me into his arms, and the last of my consciousness faded into darkness.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Well, that was an interesting chapter to write. I guess you all know what people think about when they're about to die now. Well, please REVIEW! 


	2. To you, who is my brother

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** I was very happy I got four reviews in one day on the first chapter. So here's the next chapter for all that reviewed me!

**Disclaimer:** You know the deal, don't own it, never will

**Warnings:** Still no yaoi, but there is some twin fluff in this chapter, if I have that term right, probably not.

* * *

Voices echoing all around me. Alien voices to my ears. I couldn't understand their words at first, but slowly comprehension began to sink into me.

"Hao-sama, are you sure you should take him this early?" were the first words that floated to me. They sounded as if they came from a young woman.

"Mari doesn't like him. He looks strange." _Who was Mari? Who did this Mari think was strange?_

"Aw, come on you two, Hao-sama knows what he's doing. If he wants his brother now, that his decision and we should follow it." Said a third, much scratchier voice. The voices were all female, and I didn't recognize any of them. I realized my eyes were still closed, but also found out that I couldn't open my left eye. It was covered in some kind of gauze.

At first, the scene was blurry, nothing but flashes of color, but a few moments later, it cleared, and I saw exactly who had been talking. Just as I had thought, three girls were standing not far from me.

I glanced over toward them. The first, and obviously the oldest, had long blue hair and striking hawk-like eyes. The second, a long haired blonde with green eyes was turning away snobbishly from the third, a red-head holding a broom. The blonde was holding some kind of doll that freakishly reminded me of Manta.

It was dreadfully obvious to me now that I'd woken up in the midst of a girl to girl argument, something I'd come to be weary of.. But I couldn't help that now. I was awake and soon they'd see me.

It wasn't until then it hit me. Everything came rushing back. The cave, the fall, the blood, the pain and… Hao. I concluded that the girls must be more of Hao's followers. A deep fear rose in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, look." They all turned my direction. My fear almost doubled. It was the red-head that had pointed me out, and I recognized her voice as the one who had said Hao wanted his brother. _What exactly were they arguing about now?_

"Mari thinks we should get Hao-sama." _Wait, was she talking in third person?_ I tried to speak, but it only came out as a harsh whisper.

"Where am I?" I didn't know if it was even audible, but I knew I couldn't say anything else, seeing as pain erupted in my throat as I spoke. But I guessed they had heard me.

"You'll find out soon, Yoh-sama." The red-head stated playfully. Yoh-sama again? Why were all of Hao's followers calling me master?

Just then, the door of the large room swung open, and Hao himself walked gracefully through the doorway.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Yoh." He paused in speaking to throw an ushering motion with his hand toward the three girls. They immediately bowed to him and marched quickly out of the room, closing the door behind them.

I tried to speak, but he quickly hushed me, placing two fingers gingerly to my lips. "Don't speak, just think. You'll only injure yourself further by speaking."

I looked strangely at him, until another memory flashed into my mind. _Hao read my mind in the cave._ He sensed this thought, and nodded in mutual agreement.

_I… I'm confused, Hao. Why me? Why did you save me? What do you want me for?_ I mentally catechized in quick succession.

Suddenly he burst into an amplified fit of laughter. It wasn't the laugh I'd heard him use before. This laugh was kindhearted, not like the Hao I knew.

"You ask so many questions, Yoh, many of which you will find out for yourself soon." He paused and smiled wickedly at me. "You needn't worry yourself about any of that now. I need you to get well." It was then his gaze returned to the notion that I'd seen in the cave: concern.

He saw the look of confusion on my face and smiled. "I'll leave you now to rest. If you need anything just call for me." I gave him a questioning look. "Mentally, baka." _Baka?_ Now he was calling me an idiot? He wasn't acting anything like he had in our previous encounters. Maybe this was how he acting when he wasn't in public.

Not that it mattered. I was confused and confounded either way. He still hadn't told me why I was here. _Wait, Hao._ He stopped his advance toward the door.

"Yes?" he responded simply.

_When those three girls were arguing earlier, they said you wanted your brother. I don't get it, you have a brother?_ He turned to me, and I witnessed a grin so malevolent, I didn't even comprehend the full value of the gesture.

"Why yes, I do." He replied maliciously in a tone that perfectly matched his gaze. "I'm looking at him right now." Somehow the smile progressed to an even more aberrant stare as the full realization of what he'd just said absorbed itself into my the very fabric of my being.

My eyes widened in fear as denial overwhelmed me. _No. No this can't be. I can't be Hao's brother. I can't be!_

"But you are, otouto. Why do you think we look so much alike?" I didn't answer. "Because we're twins, Yoh." I couldn't take it, I writhed under the blankets I was covered in, and froze as intense pain shot throughout my body like an electric shock.

"Don't fight me, Yoh. Your destiny is to be by my side, and ultimately become one with me." He drew closer to me, and bent down until his lips were a fraction from my ear. "We belong together, otouto, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Suddenly, he torn he head left and our lips collided. I froze in disbelief. The movement had been so quick, so fluid, I hadn't even seen it coming. His long tresses billowed over me.

It seemed like an eternity to me. Seconds melded into hours as he finally broke the kiss and separated his lips from mine. I said nothing as he caressed my cheek, but I felt the heat on my face intensify.

I cautiously looked into his eyes, to find him smiling at me lustfully. I turned my head painfully away from his gaze, but he turned my head back with a firm hand. "Don't resist me, Yoh." And he walked out of the room, leaving me shocked and confused.

I wasn't sure whether to be grateful… or afraid.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Whoa, Yoh got a shocker with that one. In case you haven't figured it out, this takes place during the anime. Please REVIEW 


	3. The Full Extent of Hell

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** I thank all of that reviewed my story so far! Here's another chapter for you!

**Announcement:** This is chapter is dedicated to **_xXxchiixXx_**!

**Disclaimer:** Must I say it again? I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!

**Warnings:** Torture ensues, strong language is present. Sorry all, still no yaoi, I haven't got to that part yet!

* * *

It was a week after my encounter with Hao. I hadn't said a word to anyone since, even when they asked me questions, but they'd obviously been ordered by Hao not to harm me for insubordination.

I didn't care though. All I could think about was Hao's revelation about me being his twin brother. I couldn't stand it! Why had no one told me? My parents? Any of my family? Why did they keep such an important secret from me? If they'd just told me the truth, I might not be in this situation… at Hao's mercy.

I heard the door creak open, but saw no one, meaning it must be Opacho, just a tad to short for my view to catch. And indeed, that's who it was, bringing me breakfast at 7:30 sharp as usual.

"Yoh-sama? Are you going to speak today?" It was the same question she asked me every day. I said nothing in return, and usually she would stop talking and simply place my breakfast tray beside me. But today was different.

"Hao-sama is coming to talk to you today, and he said your throat has healed enough, so you should be respectful and speak to Hao-sama. You're going to be with Hao-sama forever Yoh-sama, and even though Hao-sama can read minds, that doesn't mean you can be exempt from speaking." After her speech, Opacho had obviously been expecting me to talk, but I didn't.

"You know what Opacho thinks? Opacho thinks Hao-sama has a bastard for a brother." I gaped at her. A five year-old child had just called me a bastard and stated it without a second thought. What the hell was Hao teaching this kid!

"The least Yoh-sama could do is thank Opacho for cooking his food," Opacho sneered angrily while hopping back toward the door. Wait. SHE cooked my food? "And you could thank Hao-sama for saving for life. But all you want are your friends. You don't give a damn about Hao-sama saving you and feeding you and giving you comfort while you recover. All you care about are the chijin that didn't even bother to come and look for you. If they were really you tomodachi, one would think they would have felt something was wrong when you got hurt. But they felt nothing, while Hao-sama felt all your pain."

As much as hated to admit defeat, Opacho had a point. I knew I'd been gone for hours and they never once came to look for me. I never felt their auras leave their places. Sadness suddenly overtook me. I could feel my eyes welling up. I saw Opacho out of the corner of my eye stop and smile.

"You don't have to worry, Yoh-sama. Hao-sama cares about you more than anyone. He will protect you no matter what. He's your friend." She suddenly stopped and her tone changed. It sounded almost downcast and depressed. "And if Yoh-sama would open up to Opacho more, Opacho would be your friend too."

I couldn't help but smile at hertruthful nature. "Opacho," she stopped and turned to me in surprise at hearing my still rasping voice. She gazed attentively at me. "Thank you for cooking such great food. It's the best I've ever had. You're a great cook. I can't wait to see how good you are when you grow up."

A smile lit up on her face. "Thank you, Yoh-sama." Was her only response as she hopped happily out of the room.

I was thoughtfully contemplating on what Opacho had said to me earlier, when I heard heavy footsteps approaching. I knew the second I sensed his intense aura that it was Hao. The door immediately swung open and the fire master stepped through.

Our gazes met, intensified by our identical eyes. He smiled at me, as I him, and he seemed slightly taken aback at this. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

"You're acting… different today Yoh." I smiled even wider.

"I know, onii-chan." I could tell he was extremely confused over my behavior. I knew I was acting a bit… not like myself, but if that was what it took to somehow regain my life, I would take that step without question.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish with this, but I hope you continue to act this way, it's much more… how I want you to act." Hao stated, obviously with more than a little difficulty.

"Want? How exactly is that?" I sat up, wincing in pain as I did so. Much to my astonishment, he sat down beside me.

"Mmmm… more like me so to speak." I think it was then when I first understood exactly what Hao wanted me for. He wanted me to join him completely. He wanted me to be him. I was suddenly nervous and he sensed it.

"Don't be scared, Yoh." He cooed into my ear as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "When this is all over, we can live in a world of peace and purity." He began caressing my cheek with his free hand. I began to feel strangely drowsy.

I put my head on his shoulder, not even realizing the gesture I was making. He pulled me tightly to him, sitting me in his lap. My eyes were heavy. I knew he was doing something to me, but I had gone too far, and not reacted fast enough. Now I was caught in whatever trap he was leading me into. I had no choice now.

He picked me up like I was newly wed, and carried me out of the room. It was the first I'd seen of the place we were staying, but I was so far out of it, nothing I saw actually registered with me.

"We're almost there, Yoh." I could barely think, but his voice came through clearly, penetrating the fog that clouded my mind. "You're about to go through the hardest trial in your life, but don't be afraid."

"W…Why the spell…"I just barely whispered at an audible level. He glanced sadly at me.

"It's not a spell, otouto. It's just a side effect." I was about to speak when he hushed me. "As painful as it is to say this, your family were not nearly as truthful to you as you thought." _I know that._ "No, you don't. It wasn't just me they hid from you, Yoh. It was your power. We are two halves of the same whole, and therefore you have half of my power. I have gotten much stronger in this life, but you should still not be as weak as you are."

He pouted. "The moment I picked you up in the cave, I sensed them." _Them?_ "Yes, the spiritual bonds and seals your own family put on body. They're stopping you from progressing." I don't get it. If they wanted me to defeat you, then how… "Simple. They were afraid you would turn out like me."

Comprehension of what Hao was saying hit me in that moment. It was true then, my whole life had been a lie.

"That's not all. This process… will be like Hell, Yoh. An inescapable torture and agony will engulf you, otouto. It will be unbearable as the seals are torn and bonds are broken. But once it's over, you will be a new and powerful shaman." My eyes widened at Hao's prospect. I was still recovering from a near-death experience, and now I had to go through Hell torture? Why me? Why?

Hao placed me on another bed, in what appeared to be a grand master bedroom, most likely his own. I was trembling, for I was absolutely terrified at what was about to happen to me.

"Don't be afraid, just let it come, Yoh. Just let it come and go." He said as arranged his hands in a strange motion and chanted something I couldn't comprehend.

It hit me.

I was engulfed by darkness and suddenly I noticed a bright red light coming from my body. I looked and saw hundreds… thousand even... of shaman seals…covering my body and glowing. I couldn't believe this. My FAMILY had done this to me? I felt hot tears spill from my eyes. That's when I heard it. And that's when I saw him.

Hao. But he was different somehow. His eyes were angered and bloodshot. A bright white flame appeared in his hand. White? Was this the beginning of the torture Hao had told me about? Apparently so.

He suddenly flung the white fireball directly at me. It wasn't until then I realized I couldn't move. There was nothing I could do to evade it.

It hit me. I screamed in complete agony as the fire felt as if was searing through my skin, my soul, only to be doubled as I felt one of the seals break… one. _No! No!_ I couldn't possibly live through this thousands of times over again, I couldn't do it. But Hao didn't stop.

Again and again he launched larger and hotter bursts of flame at me, and each time it felt like a new experience, only breaking one or two seals each time. I would scream louder and louder, for it was almost as if the very flesh from my body was melting and charring, as if my soul was being burned at the stake.

It had been this way for hours, and many of the seals were gone, but many more remained. I could feel myself drifting away, but always coming back when another hot flame hit me. It was just like Hell, just like Hao had said.

I wanted him to stop, he was my enemy, me rival, and I thought, if he didn't cease his attack, my murderer. Somewhere along the way, spirits, dark spirits, had joined the attack, striking me relentlessly and intensifying my pain to an infinite.

Hours, years, minutes, it didn't matter to me anymore. I wanted nothing more than for it all to stop, nothing more than for my torture to end. Was this really my life? Was it really supposed to be this way?

It was then I noticed there was one seal left… the main seal. Hao and the spirits circled me.

The attacked was so swift, so quick, I never saw it coming. All of them hit me at once, with an attack so powerful, it could have killed millions in its wake. The volume my final scream reached echoed throughout the darkness, my body felt dead, my soul felt as if shattered, yet I never stopped screaming, even as my consciousness faded away.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Okay… that was a bit of a… horrifying experience for Yoh. You know the deal, REVIEW me! 


	4. To Ren and Back Again

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Alright this chapter is written in Ren's POV because I thought I needed to inform you on what Yoh's friends are doing after he disappears.

**Disclaimer:** Do I need to bother with saying it again? Fine, I do not own Shaman King.

**Warnings:** RenxHoro fluff, No yaoi, BUT… I PROMISE there WILL be yaoi in the next chapter! I promise.

* * *

I decided to rest my legs for a bit. I couldn't believe this was happening. Yoh had disappeared, we'd found a pool of his blood, and we found scorch marks next to it. That could only mean one thing: Hao had captured Yoh.

Every thing was in turmoil. No one was sure of anything. HoroHoro kept bothering me about who should be the new leader while Yoh was gone. Lyserg kept ranting about how he was going to kill Hao. And Ryu… well Ryu would repeatedly break out into crying every time Yoh's name was mentioned, which just happened to be every five minutes.

I'd had just about enough of this. The noise was unbearable. The answers to all their problems were so obvious. I was actually contemplating whether or not to just leave them all there.

"DAMARE!" I shouted fiercely at the top of my lungs. That got their undivided attention. "Now, will you all just stop acting like chijin and at least pretend you've got some sense!"

Horo narrowed his eyes. "You're one to talk, Ren. I'd almost say you don't care about Yoh at all!"

I wasn't about to accept that the Ainu could talk to me that way. "Of course I care about Yoh! That's the point I'm trying to get across!" I'd just noticed Ryu had broken into tears again. "Ryu! Stop your pointless whimpering! That's not going to bring Yoh back! What we need to do is calm down! Then maybe we can think of a plan."

Amazingly they all listened to me. They all sat down near the fire. We had decided to leave the cave three days ago, after almost a week of searching for Yoh within the endless cavern. After we found the gruesome scene, we knew there was no hope of finding him there.

We were traveling toward another small town. But now, none of us were really in the mood for asking about Patch Village. I promised to myself, that no matter what, I wouldn't let this team fall apart. I secretly promised that to Yoh too, if he's still alive.

I ventured from the campsite to a small stream. Deciding it would be a good place for a drink, I bent down and cupped my hands, letting the water flow into them. It was quite serene actually, until I heard footsteps behind me.

A figure sauntered out of the shadows. I, only realizing it was Horo, after I'd nearly pulled out my kwan do. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, until he started 'ahem' ing to try and get my attention.

"What do you want, you Ainu-baka?" I sneered rudely. I didn't want to insult him right now, but I was not in the mood for his idiocy.

"I just wanted to ask you something, while we're alone." That last part caught my attention. I stood up and faced him, awaiting his inquiry.

"Well… I was just wondering…" He was extremely hesitant. That was bad, seeing as Horo was far too outgoing. I started to regret allowing him to question me. "Ren, do you like Yoh?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He nodded unsurely. "Of course I like Yoh, Horo. That's why we're called friends." He smacked himself, no really, he actually smacked himself.

"I didn't mean like that, Ren." I wasn't entirely sure what he was getting at, until it hit me full on exactly what he was asking.

I felt my face turn extremely hot. I turned away from him, intent on keeping him from seeing my blushing figure. "What… what are you saying, Horo? You think I'm gay?"

"I wasn't… well… pointing that out, I was just wondering… you know… cause you seem upset…" I was getting irritable now.

"I'm upset! What about Ryu! And you ask me if I, the great Tao Ren am in love with Yoh! What are you thinking, kisama!" I immediately took back what I'd just said. I knew I'd sounded a bit too serious. I expected some cold comeback from Horo, but none came. I thought he'd left after my outburst and Ibegan to feel guilty.

A warm hand was gently placed on my shoulder. As I was turning around, an arm wrapped around my waist. Horo had just pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I could feel my face burning, and I attempted to push him away, but my body wouldn't obey any longer. My arms seemed to move of their own accord as they snaked their way around his neck as I leaned into the kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I didn't know how long we were there, but it felt like a blissful eternity to me. Horo finally broke the kiss and I gazed into eyes with my flushed face. He looked surprised when I pulled my self closer to him.

"Ren?" He whispered. "Shush Horo." I cooed into his ear. He seemed to understand, so he pulled me tightly against him as I buried my head into his shoulder.

I knew we must have looked like quite a spectacle. Tao Ren in the arms of HoroHoro Usui, but I didn't particularly care anymore. I barely heard someone approaching, but it didn't matter. No sound registered to me, other than Horo's warm breathing, until the approaching person spoke.

"Err… Am I… um… interrupting something?" We immediately let go of each other and turned to see Lyserg looking quite embarrassed that he'd just walked in on two boys having a moment.

Both Horo and I were speechless. I attempted to speak, but it came out as nothing but a small grunt. "You guys don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone. I swear." All Horo and I could do was nod at Lyserg's words. We hastily walked back to camp, I in the lead, Lyserg behind me, and Horo following up the rear.

I didn't get a chance to speak with Horo for the rest of the night. I knew he was avoiding me, humiliated by his earlier actions. If only I could tell what I felt. Unfortunately, not even I knew how to put those to words.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Aw… Ren's in love with Horo…. That's so cute. Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW! 


	5. The Beginning

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Okay, thanks for reviewing all you people! Now, here's another chapter, and like a promised… it has a Lemon! YAY!

**Disclaimer:** Well, obviously I don't own Shaman King, those people would never yaoi in it…

**Warnings:** MAJOR YAOI WARNING! Also, strong language used!

* * *

My mind was drowsy and clouded, but as quickly as this feeling had come, it dissipated and left me to organize the thoughts rushing through my consciousness. The recent events came flowing into my head; the seals, the torture, the pain, it all came back to me with a crushing clarity. 

I could almost feel my body throbbing… no… wait… it actually felt more like a heartbeat and breathing. I opened my eyes and peered out into the unfamiliar room. I recognized a few specific elements of its structure. I was in Hao's room.

_Why…?_ It immediately clicked. Each piece of my little puzzle, the breathing, the heartbeat, and being in Hao's room. It wasn't until the moment I moved that I realized a possessive pair of arms were wrapped around my torso.

A slight fear gripped me. Hao had his arms around me. I was sleeping in the same bed he was. What the hell! I screamed mentally, not wanting the dosing fire shaman beside me to stir.

But somehow, he heard me, almost as if he could read minds in his sleep. Maybe he could, it wouldn't have surprised me one bit, not after the power he'd already shown me.

"Oh, you're awake, otouto. How'd you sleep?" He asked me sleepily, at the same time, releasing his grip on me. I immediately jumped up. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "What is it? We're brothers, there's absolutely nothing wrong with sleeping in the same bed."

I guess I had to consider that. He did, after all, have a good point. "Sorry, it's just I'm not really that comfortable around you."

"That's understandable." He smiled at me with his signature grin, then scooted slowly over and let his feet fall to the floor.

"What… What are you smiling at?" He was beginning to scare me. I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to that question after all.

"Why I'm smiling at you, otouto. Haven't you noticed the changes have already begun?" He stood up, our nearly identical heights were uncanny. As were our deep chocolate eyes, which were now locked with one another's. We really were identical twins.

"What changes?" I asked cautiously. "Hmm?" He started laughing lightly. I was now terrified once again. I hated it when he did this.

"Well, for one, did you not notice your wounds are completely healed?" I gasped when I realized he was right. My body was no longer sore, and I hadn't even realized it, which I should have as soon as I'd gotten up. Before, it took almost all my energy to get up, but now, I'd used almost no energy, or so I thought.

"Actually, Yoh, you used the same amount of energy, it's just now you have so much more that it feels like you're using less." His smile widened even more, if that was possible.

"More energy?" Now that he's said something about it, I noticed my body felt different. It didn't feel heavier, or lighter, or anything like that, just different.

"Well, technically it would be more everything, so to speak. You have more energy, more furyoku, better reflexes, sharper senses, and you will find, once training begins, that your body adapts to individual environments quickly and easily." _Wait? Training?_ I had had a false hope that once he'd done this "seal removal" thing that I would get to leave.

"Oh? Leave?" He laughed, he actually laughed at me. "Dear, aniki, you can't leave. You're going to stay with me… forever." Fear erupted in the pit of my stomach. No. He wanted me to be his follower. _I knew it!_ I started to doubt everything he'd told me.

"I won't follow you, Hao! I don't care what you say, I won't help you destroy those pathetic humans!" I covered my mouth. He smiled at me again. _P…Pathetic humans? Why did I say that? How could I say that? What had Hao done to me?_

"You'll find out soon, and Yoh," He stepped forward and leaned inward to my ear, "I don't expect you to follow me, you'll be much too powerful to follow me. I was thinking more along the lines of being my partner." he nipped my ear playfully causing me to jump, and then, at almost a whisper, "Mm… I can't wait to hear you speak like that again." His words sent chills running up my spine. And suddenly, the atmosphere changed.

"Now," he verbalized ecstatically, "let's get some breakfast. I think I smell I bacon and eggs!" He smiled at me cheerfully, all signs of malicious behavior were gone. "You finally get to eat breakfast outside your room. I think it's going to be a wonderful day. Come now."

I silently followed Hao out of his room. I solemnly wondered if Hao had these mood swings often. I hoped not, but for some reason, I got the feeling that hope was vain.

Throughout breakfast, which ended up just being Opacho, Hao, and me, I tried to stay silent, even though I could barely ignore Hao's searing gaze burrowing into me.

After breakfast, Hao suddenly left the room, and I had no idea what to do. I opted to help Opacho wash the dishes. It was then I noticed the lack of technology in Hao's house. There was a sink, some fans, electricity, sure, all the things that had an efficient purpose, but if Hao didn't need it, he didn't have it. I sometimes wonder if Hao ever does anything fun or if it was all "business" for him.

I began to think of my earlier behavior. _How could I have said that?_ It was almost as if Hao knew I was going to. It really wouldn't have surprised me if he had. Hao seemed to know things that were impossible for a normal person.

I also contemplated what he'd said about being his partner. He knew something I didn't about my power. Something I wasn't all too sure I wanted know myself.

After silently washing the dishes, I retreated to "my" room, and found some books on a shelf. I wasn't all too sure I could stand reading all day, but at least it was something to take my mind off the world. I lifted my hands to adjust my headphones, and that was the first time I'd realized they weren't there.

I sighed. How could this get any worse? I was with Hao, he'd done something weird to me, and I didn't have my headphones. And my friends, it was the first time they'd crossed my mind. They had no idea where I was. I didn't think this could get worse. _Is it just me, or am I always wrong?_

:"""""""":Hao's POV:"""""""":

I was enjoying myself thoroughly, toying with Yoh's still simple mind. But all that would change soon. After tonight Yoh would never be the same. He would never leave me, and the plan I had could not be unraveled.

Yoh's family and friends will not be able to bring him back. And finally, after 1000 years, I can rid the world of those dirty, sinful humans. I noticed it was getting late, the sun setting in the distance. It was time.

I sauntered to Yoh's room and tapped gently on the door. I heard a muffled response and turned the doorknob slowly. As I peered into the room, I saw my brother sitting there reading a book. I was impressed. My actions must have been working faster than I thought.

As I entered, he turned his gaze from the pages and met my stare head on. "Good Evening, Hao." _Good evening?_ I couldn't help but smile.

"Get up." He looked at me questioningly. "Don't just sit there, get up and follow me." He reluctantly did as he was told… perfect. I led him onward, back towards my room.

"So, what are we doing?" Ah, how I loved his ignorance. "You'll find out soon, otouto." I opened my door and motioned for him to come in. After he was, I securely bolted the door. I could feel his fear rising.

"There's no need to be scared, Yoh. It's just time I tech you something very important." Before he could respond, I'd whipped off my poncho and pushed him onto my bed. His eyes widened as he attempted to throw me off him. _How futile. Chichieena._

"Hao! Get off! And stop saying everything I do is small and futile! I can't stand when you say that!" I froze and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Excuse me? Did you say I called you small and futile?" I'd never seen him get angry so quickly, or maybe it was his fear taking over.

"Yeah, that's what you said." My heart skipped a beat. This was the best thing that could of ever happened. Yoh saw the change in my attitude. "N...Nani?"

I leaned forward and cooed gently into his ear. "I didn't SAY that, otouto." It took him a minute to comprehend my words. I felt his fear rise to all new heights. He now understood.

"No…No, this can't be." He whimpered as tears began to spill from his eyes.

"Don't worry, Yoh. I'll take care of you." I slipped of my gloves, while at the same time pushing his shirt higher on his torso. It only took him a moment before his mind snapped back to reality. He writhed underneath me, but to no avail. Soon he was tired, and I could feel him giving up any hope of escape as I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, revealing his chest. He was still crying.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you said we were brothers! I…" I hushed him. He needed to be a bit more quiet.

"We are, and that is exactly why I'm doing this. We need this Yoh. Don't deny it." I could sense his confusion. Part of him wanted this more than anything, while another part was still the old Yoh, innocent, pure, and righteous. It all depended on which part was stronger. I found out the moment he kissed me.

"Good, Yoh." I quickly initiated a heated kiss and he instinctively parted his lips. I immediately explored the warm cavern that was Yoh's mouth, savoring the unique taste. Meanwhile I was working on unbuckling his pants. The moment I had them undone, I yanked them off, tossing them next t his shirt and leaving him with only a half-on half-off pair of boxers separating me from his manhood.

I must admit, I hadn't expected him to submit to me so easily. It looked as if my plan was working ten times as good as I'd thought it would, which was just fine with me.

I began to ravage his neck and chest, occasionally biting done hard on him, leaving my territorial marks on him, and showing he belonged to me. Suddenly I clamped my teeth onto his nipple, earning a loud gasp from him. I began messaging his skin with hot touches, as he let small gasps and moans escape from his lips.

Then, before it even registered to him, I'd pulled his boxers off and wrapped my hand around his fully aroused member. He moaned, loud. And their intensity increased as I began to pump him faster.

I began to undo my own pants with my free hand as I passionately kissed him over and over, stifling his moans. Once they were off, I shifted downward. I think he knew what was coming.

I encased his member with my mouth, taking in as much as I could and began to suck feverishly. The moans that escaped were intense. I didn't think I'd ever heard someone moan that loud. But I didn't stop. Not until he moaned my name and released into my mouth.

I savored that taste, the wonderful taste of my little brother. I took my boxers off. I turned him over. "Are you ready for me Yoh?" I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew there was nothing to do to prevent the pain. I didn't stretch him either, it would only increase his discomfort.

Moments before his answer I thrust into him. He screamed. I soothed him with almost inaudible whispers, as tears streamed down his cheeks once more. After I thought he'd gotten used to the feeling, I pulled out of him, only to begin pounding into in a slow rhythm.

He was still cringing, but I knew the pain was beginning to abate. "Hao…. Please…..fuck me faster!" I was impressed. If anything, I would of expected him to say slower or plead for me to stop, but no, he wanted faster, and I complied with interest.

I thrust into harder and faster than before, as his moans, now of pure pleasure, increased dramatically. "God Damn Yoh, you're so good!" I screamed into his ear. I reached around him frantically and began to pump him in time with my thrusts. I was almost afraid someone would hear us, for his moans increased to all time high.

Not that it would matter, I could less whether the whole world was watching us, I wasn't going to stop now. I felt myself ready to release at any moment.

"HAOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoh screamed as he released into my hand.

"GOD YOH!" I fell onto him as I released into him. I barely managed to pull out of him before I collapsed next to him.

We were both panting heavily. He looked at me with desirable eyes. "Onii-chan, can we do that again sometime?" Perfect. I had him now, and there was no escape.

"Of course, otouto." I grabbed the blankets, throwing them over us, as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close.

"Onii-chan?" I opened one tired eye. "Yes, otouto?" He looked worried. "What is it, Yoh?"

"What about my… you know…" It took me a minute to realize he meant the reishi. "Don't worry about that now, I'll teach you how to use it." I kissed his forehead as he buried his face into my chest. I rested my chin on his soft hair. We fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Sorrow Seraphim:** There you go! The lemon I promised you, and in Hao's POV! I'm proud of myself. That was a LONG chapter for me. 


	6. The Morning After

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** This chapter should be interesting. I wasn't exactly sure how to continue after that lemon, but I think this qualifies.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own it, get over it.

**Warnings:** HaoxYoh fluff

* * *

I drearily opened my eyes, trying to understand why I felt so warm and also why my body felt strangely free. That was when last night's 'activities' came back to me.

I was naked, lying in Hao's arms. _What the hell was I thinking!_ How was I ever going to explain this to my friends? That is, if I ever saw my friends again.

I was also finding it hard to believe I'd had sex with my brother. It all seemed a little farfetched to me, kind of like a dream, yet I knew it was real. And the fact that I'd submitted to Hao made me just as guilty he was.

My feelings began to change, but it wasn't for the worse. It was almost as if I felt happy I'd betrayed my friends. I asked myself the same question. _What had Hao done to me?_

I felt that it I didn't turn back now, I would never be able to go back. But I found I didn't want to leave Hao's warm arms, that I didn't regret what I'd done with him. Perhaps, it was already too late. Just maybe I was already corrupt beyond saving.

The thought didn't hit me with full intensity. I found myself already accepting the fact I was with Hao now. And I wasn't going back.

I tightened my hold on Hao and snuggled harder into his shoulder. I could feel his senses beginning to arouse. I really had changed, sensing so many new things. It wasn't until then I remembered the bought I had with hearing Hao's thoughts. Could I really read minds? I guessed I'd find out soon.

Hao shifted and I moved so as we'd be facing one another. He opened his eyes and I smiled at him. He looked at me questioningly but smiled back. I leaned forward and we caught each others lips in quick kiss.

I could no longer help myself. I was far too drawn into him now for anyone to pull me out of it. He ran his fingers through my hair and watched gleefully as I leaned into the action.

"Good morning, otouto." He sat up, and I followed suit, not caring whether or not the blankets kept my body hidden from him. "How did you sleep?" He looked at me expectedly.

"I slept better than I ever have before, onii-chan." I kissed him again, and he embraced me, nuzzling my neck affectionately. We slipped out of bed, but didn't get dressed. I looked at Hao, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Well, if you didn't notice, we kind of made a mess last night." I blushed, realizing he was right. "I think it would be wise if we took shower and stuck these sheets in the wash. What do you think?" I simply nodded in agreement as he sauntered gracefully to his closet and pulled out two matching robes.

He handed me a gold robe with black lining, while he slipped on the opposite, a black robe with gold lining. I noticed both robes had "Hao" embroidered into the back, but didn't really care. It felt nice being acknowledged as someone close to him.

As we were walking down the hall, Hao stopped by a small room, which I guessed to be utility and came out a few seconds later, now lacking the soiled sheets. We continued to another room, one which I had never been into, and Hao opened the door to reveal that it was the master bathroom.

The room was beautiful, and I could tell it was for Hao's personal use only. The room was a creamy white color, trimmed and accented with gold. Hao closed and locked the door behind us, and while I stood in awe of the beautiful architecture, walked over to a large shower tiled in gold and traditional Japanese art and turned the knobs.

He waited, adjusting the hot and cold controls every few seconds, attempting to get the temperature just right. When he seemed satisfied, he stood up, beckoning me over.

"Just hang your robe on one of those hangers." I looked to where his gaze directed me and saw five perfectly positioned, gold coat hangers, which Hao promptly placed his robe on, and waited for me to comply.

"You seem a bit shy this morning, Yoh. Is everything alright?" _I hope I'm not pushing him too far too soon. I wouldn't want to harm him, he's much_ _too important._

I was slightly disturbed at hearing Hao's thoughts ring throughout my head, but I nodded all the same. He gazed at me, a concerned look grazing his stare.

"I'm okay, onii-chan. I'm just not used to being this close to you." I felt my face become warm, and I turned my eyes downward as I placed my robe next to Hao's. When I looked up again, he was staring at me uncomfortably. "Daijobu, Hao?" He smiled at me, a warm comforting smile.

At the same time he stepped into the shower and motioned for me to follow. I slowly stepped into the steaming chamber and closed my eyes as the hot water rushed over my body, cleansing it, revitalizing it.

I felt Hao snake his arms possessively around me from the back, and leaned back into his chest. He sighed, and whispered dutifully into my ear.

"I'm fine, Yoh. You shouldn't ever worry about me. It'll only bring you grief." I was surprised at his words, not fully understanding what he meant by them.

"But if I don't worry about you, then how can I love you." He quickly spun my slick body around, bringing us face to face. His eyes were wide but softened as he began to caress my cheek.

"You love me?" I nodded and he smiled sadly. "Well, I mean, I've only had you for one night Yoh, how can you love me?" I delivered a wide grin to him.

"That's easy, onii-chan. It's just the kind of person I am. If someone cares about me even the slightest bit, I care about them with all I have." He embraced me, pulling my head into his shoulder as I hugged him back. I wasn't sure how long we stayed that way, but I do know it was one of the most peaceful moments of my life.

Suddenly he released me and picked up a bottle of sweet smelling shampoo, squeezing a reasonable amount out, which I noticed would be too little for his pile of dark auburn locks, and smearing it onto his hands.

I wondered for a moment what he was doing, and then I found out. Unannounced, he began gently lathering the shampoo into my hair. I became tense, but soon relaxed and enjoyed the pleasurable massage my scalp was getting.

:""""""Hao's POV"""""":

After I'd finished washing his hair, we completed our little ritual and stepped out of the shower. He'd opted to wash my hair in return, but I told him it takes a considerable amount of skill and time to wash my bundle of silky brown.

He'd chuckled at that and watched intently as I rinsed my locks clean, saying he was learning how it was done and would do it for me next time.

I slipped my robe back on and stepped to the sink as I toweled my hair. His was almost completely dry, seeing as it was far shorter than mine. I looked at him, probing his mind for any sign of discontent.

"I can feel that, onii-chan." I was a bit startled at his prospect. New powers seemed to be seeping out him every hour. I was very pleased to say the least.

I was most interested at the moment about his reishi. If he had true reishi, he would be able to achieve great advantages over his enemies. He could know their every move, and find their greatest weakness, as I had done many times.

I gazed at him thoughtfully as we walked back to my room. I'd mentally signaled Opacho to throw his clothes away. He would be getting some new clothes to fit his new self. It was out with old Yoh and in with the new. And this Yoh would be much better.

As I closed the door behind us, he noticed his missing garments. He looked at me, but I merely smiled and motioned to my closet. He looked back at me with a questioning gaze and gave him a permissive smile.

When I opened the closer door, he stared at my collection in complete awe. I had to admit, my clothes were indeed stunning.

"Go ahead, wear anything you like. Most of it I've never even worn." He picked out a pair of slate colored pants and a simple black tee shirt, and I looked him over. The clothes were a near perfect match for his old ones, but the simple change in color had done wonders for his demeanor. I grinned at him as I pulleda pair ofbaggy black pants over my hips and clipped the buckle on the belt. It wasn't the usual, nor did I wear anything to cover my torso, but I wasn't going out today, and after all, it wasMY home.

The only other thing I wore was a simple tan twine necklace with three rough but appealing "O" shaped stonesembedded into it. I wore quite often when I was home. It kind of made me feel… as if I had a better life.

We finally managed to venture into the kitchen, only to find Opacho ready and waiting with a hearty morning meal set upon the table.

I watched him as he ate, enjoying every new taste that entered his mouth. When we were finished I took his hand and walked him to the veranda, overlooking a quite gorgeous lake. He was in awe. I sat him down respectively in a chair beside me as we gazed out at the acquiescent waters.

"So, otouto," He shifted his eyes towards me, "I was planning on doing a little experiment." I felt him become slightly apprehensive, but paid it no mind. "I was thinking instead of starting training immediately, why don't we see what other powers develop on their own for a few days." His tension quickly abated, and he nodded. It looks as if the Shaman Kingdom would rise sooner than I'd originally predicted.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim: **DUN DUN DUN! Oh no, the hero of the story is turning evil! Oh well, I know the chapter didn't have much action, I promise more in the next! Please REVIEW me! 


	7. Revelations or Deceit?

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** I hoped you all liked the last chapter, sorry it took me so long to update, my document manager was being a jackass, but it's working now. YAY! This is another HoroxRen chapter. They have no idea what to do when they meet Ashil! They don't have Yoh this time, and what's with Horo and Ren? I think I see another lemon in future chapters….XD

**Disclaimer:**Crap, I still don't own it… /throws magic wishing lamp into trashcan/

**Warnings:** HoroxRen fluff, language, and death ensue

**AN:** Just in case you're confused, it's Horo's POV

* * *

I wasn't too sure if I could ever talk to Ren again. I glanced at him and found him staring at me. I immediately averted my gaze. It was hard for me, always being around Ren, but never being able to have him, even though I wanted him so much. 

I don't know when I first started to realize I had feelings for Tao Ren, but all I know now is I can't keep my thoughts from him. It was hard to accept to I was gay, I hadn't ever thought about that before. But it was even harder to accept I could never be with the one I loved.

Now look at the predicament I'm in. I know Ren hates me now more than ever, after I kissed him right in front of Lyserg, but I couldn't understand why he hadn't pulled away. He'd actually cuddled against me afterwards. _Could Ren actually have feelings for me?_

I reflected my gaze back over towards him and found he wasn't looking at me anymore. His stare was dead locked at something ahead of us. I followed his eyes and came to what appeared to be a… bus stop?

Something didn't click in my head as we sat down to rest. _Why the hell would there be a bus stop in the middle of a desert?_ I dropped it. Thinking about stuff to much usually hurt my head.

I could see Ren was skeptical that there was going to be a bus, but Ryu insisted we stay and wait. I guessed Billy or Billi or Bili or whatever that guy's name was wasn't going to show up this time.

After an hour of setting, I could tell Ren was getting very aggravated. Ren had always had that problem: he couldn't stand doing something the slightest bit stupid, which was always why I though he hated me.

Just then, Lyserg stood up, a worried look on his face, his pendulum dangling from his hand. But I didn't see anything at all. What was he getting at?

"Lyserg, what is it?" Ren asked briskly, snapping up with his usual intensity. "I…" Lyserg didn't get to finish.

Suddenly the ground started shaking violently. In seconds an enormous stone spirit had risen from the earth, a huge mirror as its center.

On the shoulder of the massive ghost stood a boy about our age. He was dressed in a deep British-fashioned navy colored suit, ruffles and all.

He voice was even more distasteful. "Hahaha… you must the pathetic former friends of Yoh-sama." Huh? Did he say Yoh-sama and former friends? Obviously, he was another of Hao's followers.

Ren stepped up first. "What do you mean former?" He slimmed his eyes dramatically. For no apparent reason, the boy started laughing uncontrollably with his annoying high-pitched giggle. I couldn't stand it.

"You are very simple minded." Woops, that was a big mistake. Ren doesn't take insults. He clenched the hilt of his Kwan do. I couldn't understand why he was holding back his temper this time.

Then it hit me. Ren was trying to get information about Yoh from this kid. I stayed silent, not wanting to ruin his plan. "I guess you wouldn't know however, which I guess also means I have to explain it to you." He sighed as if it actually took an effort to speak a few sentences. I really didn't think I'd ever seen someone so arrogant.

"It's quite simple actually. Yoh-sama has finally realized that Hao-sama will be the future king and his Shaman Kingdom is right way to save the world." Lyserg and Ryu widened their eyes in shocked as they realized what this kid was implying. I got angry that he would ever say something like that about Yoh, and apparently, so did Ren.

"You're lying!" Ren screamed in rage, only to cause this guy to burst into more laughter.

"No, I'm not lying. Yoh-sama is with Hao-sama." He grinned wildly. "And if that's not simple enough for your tiny brains, try this. Yoh-sama has joined Hao-sama. And he is not your friend anymore." I couldn't stand anymore of this guy.

Yoh would never join Hao, ever. Unless… Hao had done something to him. I remembered the blood and felt a lump of fear rising in my throat. What if Hao had hurt Yoh and manipulated him somehow.

My mind was thrust back into reality as I heard my name being screamed. "Horo!" It actually wasn't until then that I noticed a large black hand blasting toward me. Oh Shit.

It hit me head on, and I heard Ren screaming my name at the top of his lungs. Hm… maybe he does care after all. I didn't feel any pain as I slammed into the ground. I thought perhaps I was already dead from the impact, but no such luck.

A wave of agony engulfed my body, and a searing hot pain shot through my chest. I heard my mouth sputtering for air, but it was obvious my lungs had collapsed. We were in the middle of nowhere, with this powerful shaman to fight. _Looks like this is where I die._

I saw the boy attack again as he yelled something at my friends. It sounded like he had just told them his name: Ashil. This guy was really full of himself. I could feel my body slowly suffocating, but tried to ignore it. Then I heard it.

_It's a pity, you know. You could have made a worthy follower for me, Horokeu._ What? What was this voice? It sounded familiar but it seemed distant as well.

_You know who this is, Usui Horokeu. Try a bit harder to place my voice_. It was like a veil of unfamiliarity had lifted, revealing the answer to my battered mind. The voice belonged to Hao.

Hao! I mentally screamed at him, knowing it wouldn't make any difference at all. What have you done to Yoh!

_Ah, I figured you would ask me this. I would normally taunt you, but seeing as the circumstances won't suffice for that, I just tell you straight out. Yoh is fine, better than he's ever been actually. He is with me now, as he shall be forever. There is nothing any of you can do to stop me, so do not attempt it._

I mentally scowled at him. What he was saying couldn't be true. Yoh had sworn he would never join Hao. I knew Yoh's ideals, his beliefs, and I knew Yoh would never consent to murder, nor would he stand beside one who did.

Hao had to be lying, but as far as he knew, Hao wouldn't have a reason to lie about something like this. It was infuriating.

When are you going to tell the others, Hao? I could feel a questioning notion coming from him. _You're not going to tell them, Horokeu?_

How can I tell them, I'm about to die! And stop calling me Horokeu! He laughed. He actually laughed at my words. What's so funny? I screamed angrily.

_If that was the only thing stopping you, I can fix that easily_. I was about to ask the meaning of his words, when suddenly my body felt like it was inflamed.

I screamed, not sure if it was contained within my mind. The blank scene that my mind had cascaded into was slowly fading back into reality. The battle was still in progress, and it wasn't looking good.

Ren, Lyserg, and Ryu were constantly getting battered by Ashil's huge oversoul. And when they got a hit in, the monster just regenerated itself. His oversoul was obviously connected to the earth, and I realized they needed me for this. If I could separate his oversoul from the ground long enough, they could defeat him.

With the pain still reaping my body, but slowly abating, as was the burning sensation, I pulled myself slowly to my knees. I wasn't sure what or why Hao had chose to heal me, but I wasn't giving up the chance to catch this guy by surprise. I strenuously scrambled to my feet, my snowboard in hand.

:"""""":Ren's POV:"""""":

He was going to pay. That thought kept replaying in my head. He was going to pay for he did to my Horo! My? How odd that I had suddenly adopted Horo as my lover. Though I couldn't exactly keep away from him, not after he kissed me.

I was enraged, after watching this impudent shaman take down Horo when was off guard. I wasn't going to stand for this, nor was about to give up, even if it seemed hopeless.

It was like this shaman was invincible. Every time we damaged his oversoul, he simply used the earth to reform it. We could have really used Horo at the moment. I didn't know his condition, and I didn't think I wanted to. I silently feared I would have to endure discovering a battered body was all that remained of him.

I felt my heart throbbing cold. Then, it was like my prayers were answered. A jet of ice came from nowhere and befuddled the giant gray beast, stopping it dead in its tracks.

I hesitantly turned my gaze to the direction the attack had originated from. And there, in its wake, stood none other than Horo.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** HAHA! Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I didn't want to write anymore, seeing as I have surgery this week, and probably won't be able to update until next week. The next few chapters are where this really starts getting into the plot, and I didn't want to start it and not be able to finish such an important part. 

So here's where I stopped. I promise the next chapter will be LONG! And action packed, and yaoi filled, and will have a lemon and betrayal and will involve dirty secrets and new powers and…./huff huff/ okay…I'm tired. You'll just have to wait to know more!


	8. Unconditional Truths

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** YAY! I'm back! Just so you know, this chapter is LONG, so you better be up for A LOT of action-packed, yaoi-filled paragraphs. This is the part where the plot begins to thicken, the mysteries start unraveling, and the turn of events is initiated. And I'm not even half-way through the story yet…I really hadn't planned it to be so long, but my reviews keep pouring in, so I'm planning on stretching this story to it's fullest!

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Warnings:** Okay, YAOI, LEMON, VIOLENCE, DEATH, MORTAL WOUNDING, AND BETRAYAL ENSUE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER!

YOU

HAVE

BEEN

WARNED

**AN:** The beginning is still Ren's POV

* * *

I was frozen. Horo had just been near death, and now it looked like he'd just taken a walk in the park. I stopped moving and lowered my kwan do, unsure of what was currently happening.

Suddenly, Horo looked at me. "Ren! What are you doing! Attack him!" That snapped me out my daze. I perked up and turned my attention to Ashil, who had the same expression of surprise as me, and as I noticed when I looked around, Lyserg and Ryu as well.

I took advantage of his lapse in concentration. Before he realized what was happening I'd already attacked, knocking him of his beast and shattering his oversoul.

He fell to the ground, but immediately stood up. I smiled, thinking we had him. Thinking. But he started laughing instead.

"Ren!" Horo and Lyserg screamed my name in unison, and it was then I noticed the shadow looming over me. The hit was hard, but I managed to block its full impact. Impressively, despite my quick reaction, I felt my body being flung through the air, only to land in a strong pair of arms. Horo.

"Ren, are you okay?" He asked me worriedly. The expression of concern on his face was startling. I remembered the kiss, and nodded, attempting to smile back.

He gently sat me down, and it was then I noticed the sharp pain in my left ankle. I winced slightly, earning another gaze from Horo. I signaled I was okay, and he stood back up, facing the looming monster.

Suddenly, as if the heavens themselves had opened up, a bright light emerged from the sky. Ashil, now on top of his oversoul once more, stared in awe. A beam shot out, faster than any reflex could catch.

That was the end of Ashil.

It struck him, and went directly through his chest, his eyes wide with fright. I almost could have sworn I heard him whisper 'Hao-sama' before his oversoul exploded, taking his body with it.

Left in the reverberations of the assault were a group of people, angel-like oversouls suspended above them. The four of us stared on in shock as the leader of the group, a blond man with glasses, spoke in a commanding voice.

"You four have just witnessed the treachery of Hao. We are the X-Laws, sworn to kill the demon himself, and under the rule of our great Iron Maiden Jeanne, we shall." He paused to take a good look at each of us, his glance stopping for a moment longer at me. I looked him straight in the eye.

"It would be wise to join us, my allies, and fight for the side of justice. If you do not, we shall consider you our enemies." He hesitated as if questioning what he was about to say next. "It seems a member of your group is missing. Asakura Yoh, correct?"

I'm almost positive it was Lyserg who nodded; he was acting a bit strange. Regardless, the man continued, but this time, his voice was incriminating and dark. "Am I safe to assume he was captured by Hao?"

I looked down, unable to answer, but I pretty sure I didn't to. He sighed. "I can't say it wasn't expected." I shot daggers at him. He obviously knew something we didn't.

"You don't know?" I shook my head unconsciously. He smiled apologetically. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that Asakura Yoh was hiding many secrets from you." _No, Yoh would never…_

"One being the fact that he is Hao's descendent." My blood ran cold. _Impossible._ "Two being he is Hao's twin brother." I could have sworn my heart stopped. The next thing I knew, Lyserg was having spasms, yelling and screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs.

Horo simply stared as if dumbfounded, and Ryu had apparently fainted. I didn't know what to think. He couldn't possible be telling the truth, but I could find no hint of deceit on his face.

"What is your answer to our proposal?" I couldn't respond. But Lyserg seemed to have no problem.

"We accept." My mind finally came out of shock. "What! _WE_ do not accept! You can't make that decision for all of us, Lyserg." He glared at me angrily.

"What are you saying, Ren? Are you going to ally yourself with Hao now? Are you actually going to continue to support Yoh now that you know he's been deceiving us!" He growled threateningly. "Well? Because if you are, then I won't hesitate to fight you."

"Fine," he stomped over the group and turned to face me as I stood up. "Because I won't hesitate to fight you either." We didn't break our gaze until the blond man spoke again.

"It's a pity all of could not accept our justice today, but we will try again soon. You will be given another chance to redeem your sins." He adjusted his glasses arrogantly. "But I assure you, if Asakura Yoh was not allied with Hao previous to his…'kidnapping'….then he most certainly is now."

Another blast of bright white light, and they'd disappeared.

And then there were three.

:"""""":Hao's POV:"""""":

I was thinking about the short conversation I'd had with the Ainu. I knew by now Yoh's "friends" had heard the news of his new allegiance. Whether they believed it or not wasn't my problem. Soon enough, they would see the truth.

I was staring attentively at my brother. His simplistic soul was delaying his spiritual development, and that was a problem that needed to be fixed. But I didn't think he was ready to experience the mass of knowledge I needed to "download" into his mind. It could cause him to go insane or have a mental breakdown. I looked away.

It was true. I was taking the easy way out. A more complete way to ensure Yoh's skills would be for him to learn them one after the other, but I didn't have nearly enough time to train him in each of the elements separately. I would simply have to risk his sanity by forcing it into mind.

I turned my gaze back toward him to find him practicing one of his "tricks". For days now, new powers had begun seeping their way out of him, and he'd usually come up with a way to create some kind of game out of them.

At the moment, he was content with toying with a small water sphere. I had been surprised to find he could manipulate water with supreme ease. If I had planned on training him, I would have definitely started with water.

I stood up. There was no better time than now to get this over with. But for some odd reason, I found myself reluctant to go through with the procedure. I…didn't want to hurt him.

I started to question myself. When Yoh had begun his adoration, it hadn't really affected me, but now…it seemed as if I'd actually grown attached to him. What was wrong with me? But when I looked at him, his cute smile, his puppy-dog eyes, his adorable antics, I wasn't sure I could actually risk harming him. Then, the realization hit me. Somehow, Asakura Yoh had burrowed his way past my barrier of hate and into my heart. It was a revelation I'd never expected.

I loved him.

:""""""Yoh's POV:"""""":

I loved playing with water now that I could move it at will. Everyday, I could do more, and I was having great time. But something was itching at me. For days now, I felt that Hao was hiding something from me.

He'd said I was going to start training, but he'd never shown any sign of beginning it and I was starting to get worried. I stopped fiddling with the small water sphere and looked at him.

I suddenly felt like I'd done something wrong. Hao was standing no more than three feet away from me, tears streaming down his cheeks. I hopped up in alarm. I'd never seen Hao cry, and I thought something really bad must be wrong.

"Hao? What's wrong!" He didn't speak, just continued to cry, his eyes locked on mine. "Onii-chan, please say something! You're scaring me! What is it?" I tried to soften my voice, attempting to sound concerned instead of surprised, but still, he said nothing.

I was about to try another protest, but something happened. In a moment, he had me in his arms, tightly embracing me. He was sobbing now. "O…Onii-chan?" His sobbing only got louder, and needless to say, I was absolutely terrified. Then he spoke.

"God…I love you….I love you so much…I love you, otouto…please forgive me!" He was sobbing uncontrollably and I had no idea what to do. He's just screamed his love for me at the top of his lungs. He'd just begged for forgiveness for something I didn't even know. Life was… so confusing.

:"""""":Horo's POV:"""""":Two Days Later:"""""":

Ryu and Ren had been constantly throwing questions at me since the battle had ended. Now that Lyserg was gone, we were even more susceptible to attack and we had to be careful anywhere we went.

Ren was always angry, after hearing the truth about Yoh and he kept saying I knew more than I was telling, even though I kept insisting I'd told him everything. Ryu was always crying, not wanting to believe Yoh was really on Hao's side. I wasn't entirely sure I believed it either, but after what Hao had told me, it was hard to keep my skepticism.

Currently, we were walking through a small town we had come upon. I looked at Ren, wondering what his plan was. Now that we'd lost Yoh and Lyserg our lives seemed to be falling apart.

We checked into a small hotel. It was cheap enough for us to afford separate rooms, although I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to be alone.

Dinner was quiet. Ren and I ate silently, but an occasional whimper could be heard form Ryu. I excused myself, unable to take it any longer. I'd hardly touched my food.

Walking out of the hotel's small cafe and down the hall to my room, I hastily unlocked the door and shuffled in, slamming it behind me. I let my tired body collapse onto the bed and let my depression take over.

I wasn't sure how long I'd laid there in the same position, tears streaming across my cheeks, when I heard an almost inaudible knock on my door. I ignored it at first, thinking it was the cleaning lady, but I soon realized it wasn't.

"Horo? Are you there?" Ren. I quickly sat up, wiping my face vigorously with my sleeve. I slowly sauntered to the door and took a few deep breaths, trying to make myself appear calm and normal. It didn't work.

The moment I opened the door, Ren's expression immediately changed to worry. "Horo…are you okay?" I nodded, and tried to sound like my cheery, idiot self.

"Fine, Ren. So, What's up?" I grinned, unsure of whether I was convincing or not. Apparently I wasn't.

"You can drop the act, Horo. I know you're upset, we all are, so you don't have to act tough." I dropped my happy guise, and welcomed him in with a simple gesture.

He sat on the end of my bed, and solemnly seated myself next to him. "What are we going to do, Ren? Lyserg's gone and every one's telling us Yoh's joined Hao and…"

"Damare…" I looked at him, shocked he could actually tell me that when I was being serious for once. "I know we're in quite a predicament here, that we're caught in the middle of some kind of shaman war, but we've to be strong Horo. Putting ourselves down and acting as if the whole world is against us isn't going to help us. We need to help ourselves, as few of us as there may be. Who knows, we may find others to help us along the way."

If only Ren had known how true his words were then. I never knew Ren could be such an inspirational character. It's kind of funny when you think about the way he acts normally.

Then everything slowed down. It was like an eternity to me as Ren wrapped his arms around and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my face heat up but made no attempt to stop him. Why would I?

He broke the kiss and I stared at him, my voice quavering. "R…Ren…I didn't know you…felt that way…I…" He pressed his fingers to my lips, hushing me.

"I want to know the real you, HoroHoro. I want to know like nobody else does, like no one else ever will. I want to know before something bad happens and I lose the chance." I felt my heart stop as I realized what he was talking about. I smiled warmly.

"That's good, Ren, because I've always wanted to know you like that too." This time I kissed him, sucking his bottom lip and begging for entrance. He gave it to me as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me on top of him.

Ren's taste was bliss to my mouth as I explored every crevice. Ren closed his eyes as he relaxed into the feeling. I broke it and heard him faintly groan with dissatisfaction. But it quickly abated when he saw me slip my shirt off and toss it onto the floor.

I went down to his neck and slowly began to kiss the sensitive area, earning a small moan from him. Without warning I bit him, and grinned inwardly when I heard him yelp. I sealed my lips over the wound, lapping the blood up, before moving back to ravage his mouth another time.

I started undoing his shirt, before sliding seductively down his arms. I came down on him, attacking his chest. Suddenly, I latched my teeth over one of his nipples. He gasped, and somehow managed to slip my headband off, causing my hair billow over my shoulders, tickling his chest.

I moved to his other nipple and ran my hand down to his thighs, causing another moan to emit from his mouth. In one fluid movement I'd undone and tossed his pants and boxers in some random direction, before taking him in and beginning to suck.

"GOD HORO!" He began to moan feverishly. I hummed deeply which only caused him to increase his volume. He began to fiddle with my pants, trying his hardest to unbutton them, but in his pleasure, he just couldn't manage.

With my free hand I offered him aid, and soon the rest of my clothes were gone as well. I took my mouth from him to his great discomfort, but proceeded to turn him over. He stopped me. "Re….Ahhhhh!"

Somehow he stopped my actions and taken me into his mouth. My world faded into pleasure as he increased his rhythm. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, he let me go. I was already panting when I heard him whisper seductively in my ear. "Now you can go." I didn't turn down his offer.

In moments he was on his back. "Are you sure?" He nodded, clenching the sheets, knowing it was going to hurt. I thrust into him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I stopped, not wanting to hurt him. "N…no, Horo…don't stop." I hesitantly complied. I began a slow rhythm of thrusting, increasing my pace every few seconds. He began to moan as the pain dissipated and pleasure overtook him.

I added in pumping his arousal in time with my thrusts, which increased his moaning to all time heights. I felt my release coming when he screamed my name, releasing into my hand. I came a few seconds later, deep inside of him.

I pulled out of him, knowing he'd be sore in the morning, and pulled the blankets over us. He snuggled close to me and I embraced him, still panting. I noticed he was too. "Ren… you okay?"

The small boy in my arms looked up me. "No, I much better than okay." I grinned sheepishly and went to speak, but he shushed me. "Horo…I love you too."

I pulled him close, never feeling that kind of warmth before, but hoping I would a lot more often.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** YAY! The long chapter is over. And….now I have to write another long chapter….O.O….Horo and Ren are finally together….Hao had a breakdown 'cause he realized his could love, and Yoh is still confused!

The next chapter will be mostly action! A lot of stuff is going to happen! So be prepared for a lot of revelations! And a lot of discoveries!


	9. Coming To Terms

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Yah, I know it's pretty short, but it's also important, and a relatively short chapter usually means I'll update sooner, so you can probably expect another update within two day, most likely tomorrow. It's not really that interesting; it just needs to be here! Trust me!

**Disclaimer:** Doubt I need to say it anymore

**Warnings:** Erm...none

* * *

Even though the walk was treacherous in the blistering sun, we'd made it through the desert. I was trying not to pant, but it was pointless. We'd run out water long ago.

A lot had happened in the three weeks since we'd met the X-Laws. After our encounter with Boris, the vampiric-shaman, we'd once again rejected their offer, and in turn, they declared us their enemies and left.

Not long afterwards we'd ventured to another town, where an American shaman named Chocolove introduced himself to us, and told us he'd give us information about Patch Village if we let him travel with us.

We weren't entirely sure why he'd have to bargain to travel with us…until he started telling jokes. He's stopped for a small while now, but that's probably because he's too tired.

Chocolove had led us to a Seminoa medicine woman named Lililala. She was quite reluctant to show us the way to Patch Village, for she believed the Patch to be evil. After painful memories were enacted upon us, we realized Marco had been telling the truth about Hao's reincarnation.

We went on our way after her spirits vied to tell us the village's whereabouts, and we'd set off not long after. We were in a large canyon now, still no sign of Yoh. I could tell the others were starting to doubt him, and I found myself siding with them.

I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to accept he's betrayed us. But if he had, I would have no choice but to call us enemies.

We were put down even further after the Lily 5, as Yoh called them, lied about exchanging directions for a ride. It was a pitiful situation.

"Aren't you four a sight for sore eyes?" The mysterious words from above alerted me to a falling shadow. I looked up to see a large suit of armor diving towards us. I reacted the only way I could.

"Watch Out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Luckily, they all caught on. We jumped out of the way just in time. I quickly averted my gaze from the armor to the location of the voice, and saw the last thing I needed to see.

Three girls, a blunette, a red-head, and a blonde, where standing on the cliff, obviously shaman. Horo, Ryu, and Chocolove had noticed them also.

"Who are you!" I heard Horo yell next to me. The blunette started laughing, like she thought we were stupid. But it was the red-head who spoke up.

"You shouldn't be so rude, you know, that'll just make us want to kill you more painfully." She managed to giggle out. I scowled at them.

"Why are you here! Did Hao send you!" I wanted to beat them down, regardless of them being women. No one threatens Horo.

"Wow, I think they finally caught on." The blunette mocked teasingly. The blonde was solemn.

"Can we kill them now, Mari is bored." Great, one of them is mental. I may be a bit arrogant, but not enough to talk in third person.

"Yeah, Kanna, Yoh-sama's old friends are weak and boring. Let's just get this over with." The giggly red-head rasped. Yoh-sama again…how typical of them.

"We're not his 'old friends', for your information!" I was angry at them. I couldn't stand it when they talked about Yoh that way. "How do we know you're even telling the truth? How can we be sure you people aren't torturing him?" They all bust out laughing this time.

"That's funny." The leader, Kanna, was obviously the most talkative. "Yoh-sama himself was there when Hao-sama gave the order to have you killed." She paused to see our reactions. "Hao-sama even asked Yoh-sama if it was okay, and Yoh-sama said…" She couldn't contain her laughter. The blonde spoke up instead.

"Yoh-sama said 'why should I care about such petty weaklings? They mean nothing to me, Nii-san.' That's exactly what he said." I felt my expression turn to shock. Yoh would never say…or would he? My doubts of him intensified just then. I fell to my knees.

"Ren!" It was Horo. I heard him run over and put his hands on my shoulders. "Ren, get up! You have to get up."

"You're right girls, this IS boring. Ashcroft!" The armor started moving. But before it could get anywhere, two streams of brilliant light shot out from above, destroying Kanna's oversoul.

We looked back, seeing the Lily 5's van and…Anna?

Indeed it was. Anna was there, with two powerful shikigamis. I looked back up at the three girls. The scowled at Anna, but backed down and disappeared.

"Ren." I heard Anna say sternly. I stood up and turned to her, to see her looking around.

She didn't know.

"Where's Yoh?" Her demanding female voice dared anyone not to answer, but I couldn't do it. No one else attempted either, not even Chocolove, who hadn't, met Yoh or Anna.

"What….What's going on? What happened to Yoh!" She was screaming at me now, my shirt firmly clasped in her hands. "ANSWER ME!" Her angry had materialized to hide her worry, but I knew it was there.

"Hao's got him." I whispered at almost an inaudible level. But she heard me.

She let go, obviously shocked at my words. My emotions suddenly flooded me. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I had been strong for everyone until now, but I couldn't anymore. Even though I had never admitted it openly, Yoh was my best friend. To think he's been manipulated by his brother, and turned into an enemy was piercing my heart like a stake.

"I…I don't understand….how?" Her once strong voice was now a whimper.

After we sat down I recalled the past month for her. The blood in the cave, the scorch marks, the X-Laws, Lyserg, Marco's words, and the relentless taunts of Hao's followers. I let my words sink in. Manta, Tamao, and a rehabilitated Faust VIII were present as well. I could the disbelief in their eyes. Luckily, Anna spoke up to break the silence.

"Have…you actually seen him?" I shook my head. "And until I do, I refuse to believe it." I saw many of us nod our heads in agreement.

"You're right, Ren." I was surprised she was actually agreeing with me. "All we can do is head toward Patch Village."

We settled into camp, ready to leave bright and early in the morning, but not ready for the shock that lay ahead.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** I know, there wasn't any fluff or anything, but there SHOULD be in the next chapter. 


	10. Revealed In What Is Unjust

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** I'm not going to give away anything in this chapter…you'll find out why soon. /wink/

**Disclaimer:** DOSK (Don't Own Shaman King)

**Warnings:** None…wow…there's actually no warnings in this chapter…but there will be in the next one.

**AN:** It starts in Yoh's POV

* * *

I was near ecstatic when Nii-san told me I was going to get a new spirit soon.

After he broke down and told me what he'd planned for me, I can't lie, I was angry, but he didn't do it, and he apologized, so it was okay with me.

Now he was taking me somewhere, a great underground cavern with a huge lake to retrieve my new spirit. Hao told me it wouldn't be long before we needed to head to Patch Village. He also told me I needed some training along the way even though I'd progressed rapidly. He almost mentioned something about refining my skills.

Ever since our first night together, I've been sleeping in Hao's room. Not that I mind, I love him now…in more ways than one. It may sound completely disgusting, but it doesn't seem that way. After all, we were once one…right?

The abilities that had surfaced in my body were automatic now. I used them everyday without thinking, like Hao's uses his skills. As for my reishi, Hao has taught me how to home in on certain people's thoughts, and to manipulate others' minds.

But what makes it really special is the connection we have through it. I can always talk to Nii-san, no matter where he is. He's always connected to my mind, as I am connected to his.

But something still sits in the bottom of my soul, a certain doubt. I don't entirely understand what it is, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my fr…I mean… those weakling shaman. _What am saying, they're not my friends anymore._

Nii-san is my only friend.

Ren might be my friend again one day, and possibly Horo too, but Nii-san said the others don't have the skills necessary to be considered worthy. And now he says Anna is with them, and Manta. _Manta…I wonder what he'll think when he's sees me?_

Not that it matters. Manta is human, and humans are pathetic creatures that need to be exterminated. Hao taught me that.

For the first few weeks after I'd arrived, I was skeptical of his views. So much, that he'd shown me the one thing that he'd never revealed to anyone: his memories. In the instant he gave them to me, I was convinced.

_Humans need to be destroyed._

I brought my mind back to reality as I heard Nii-san calling me. It must be time to go. Hao had said we wouldn't be returning here until after the Shaman Tournament, but I didn't mind.

I took only a small black backpack with some clothes and a few books in it, Nii-sans techniques, and walked out the door.

Nii-san was waiting for me with Spirit of Fire. I'd discovered Spirit of Fire actually communicates telepathically. He used to only speak to Hao, and I was honored when he started talking to me. It may have been a bit strange to hear a growling monstrous voice telling you good morning, but hey, what was normal in the world?

"Ah, there you are, Yoh." said Nii-san, smiling gleefully at me. "Are you ready?" I nodded and smiled back before stepping onto Spirit of Fire's hand, Hao following me.

I was scared when I'd first taken a trip on Spirit of Fire. Teleporting in fire had a freaky sensation. But I'd gotten used to it.

After the flames had dissipated we were outside the entrance to a large cave. My mind flashed back to my accident. I shuddered at the thought, until I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Nii-san, who had a worried look on his face. "Daijobu?" I nodded but he didn't let go. "Otouto, are you alright?" I guess I must have looked really pale.

"Yeah, it's just…the cave brought back a few…unwanted memories." He smiled in understanding and motioned me forward.

"Don't worry, I'm here." I felt warm inside when he said that, and found myself unconsciously turning back to him and pecking him on the cheek. We smiled in unison and I took his hand, him leading me into the cave. We left Opacho and the others outside.

After about an hour of walking, Nii-san stopped at an ancient door. He let go of my hand and pressed both his palms on two symbols. The entirety of the door lit up and in an instant, it was gone.

My big brother was a truly incredible shaman.

He ushered me inside, the lake he'd spoke of was A LOT bigger than I'd imagined. And the water had an eerie glow.

"Erm…what do we do now?" I turned to him. This time however, he was frowning. I felt apprehensive.

"Not me, this is your job, Yoh." He walked towards me. I wasn't sure what he talking about.

"What do you mean?" He kept walking and I tried to take a few steps back, before realizing I was on a ledge. _Wait a minute, I was on the shore of_ _the lake before, how did I get up here?_

The shore was on the opposite side of where I was standing, not to mention…really, really, really far down. The cliff face was at least 60 feet in the air. I turned back to Hao, startled to find him in front mere inches from me.

"Onii-chan?" He looked sadly at me. "I'm sorry, Yoh, but the spirit has to choose you, and I can't help you. It's for the spirit to decide, not me. I can only urge you forward." I was about to ask what he meant, but a moment later I didn't need to.

As Nii-san's strong arms pushed me roughly, I felt my feet slip over the ledge. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I plunged into the icy water, and suddenly…I couldn't move.

I tried to struggle but my muscles were frozen in place. I felt my lungs straining to support my body with the little air they had. The fall hadn't taken the air out my body. I was going to drown.

And then there was light. A bright blue light encased me, and strong tendrils wrapped around my body and dragged me farther into the water. The light kept getting brighter and I was forced to shut my eyes. Then I heard the voice, a telepathic voice that was different from that of Spirit of Fire.

"Young shaman…." The voice was slightly higher than Spirit of Fire's. "I deem you worthy of my presence." The light reached an all time brightness and I screamed again.

Then I felt myself surface into two strong arms that carried back onto the shore. I looked up to see Hao smiling at me.

"I'm proud of you, Yoh, so proud." Those were the only words I heard before I let hypothermia overtake my body.

:"""""":Ren's POV:"""""":

Patch Village…how long we had waited to arrive here. After finding our way through the blue cave, we'd been astonished to find ourselves in Patch Village, a councilman waiting to escort us to our temporary home.

The village was a very Native American based town, but with all the commodities of a present day city. A large stadium was centered in the village, and it was surrounded by a desert, a forest, and large cliffs for an optimal battling experience. Goldva had announced that we were to be divided into teams of three.

The only problem was, there were four of us. Luckily, Faust had opted to drop out. He'd only come to help Yoh, who obviously wasn't here.

Currently, we were seated in a Patch Café, ordering lunch, when I saw Silva running towards us. He stopped angrily in front of us.

"Silva…" I tried to speak but he cut me off. "Tell me it's not true!" I stood up, pretty sure of what he was talking about. "Silva…" but he wouldn't let me talk.

"Tell me Yoh is not with Hao!" I took this chance to cast my feelings.

"We don't know. What have you heard?" He finally seemed to be calming down. It was then I noticed everyone in the open walled café as well as the shaman outside were staring at us, probably at the mention of Hao's name.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I've just heard the talk around town of Hao's new follower…a boy who looks just like him." I looked down. It was the final assurance that Yoh was gone.

"Then…" I could hardly bring myself to speak. "I guess it's true." I could hear whispering from all around us, the other shaman were obviously interested in our conversation.

But suddenly, I heard a series of gasps as TWO powerful auras cam into my shamanic sight. I turned to the opened doorway, but not before I heard the words in the most familiar voice to me.

"You guess what's true, Ren?"

Yoh.

Yoh was standing there in the doorway…with Hao right behind him. "Yoh, you're alright."

"Yah, I'm fine, but you don't look so well. Is something wrong? Are you sick?" I tried to shake my head, but I was stunned, just as the rest of us were, to see Yoh there, his hair slightly longer, his clothes black and slate, his ears pierced, and above all, the immeasurable power he was emitting.

Then Anna spoke up. "What are you doing, Yoh? What are you doing with Hao?" Yoh chuckled, it wasn't a good sign.

"Well Anna, he is my twin. Who else would I be with?" I heard a few exasperated gasps from the other shaman. I had to talk some sense into him.

"Yoh, he's evil! He murders! I know he's you brother, but you said yourself you'd never join him! Have you really betrayed us?" He took a few steps toward me and stopped.

"Don't think of it as betrayal, Ren, think of it as reaching enlightenment." He leaned forward until his lips brushed against my ear. "You'll find out soon." He whispered eerily calm. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

But as fast as he'd appeared he's walked back to Hao. "Let's go Nii-san. There's nothing else those weaklings need to know." _Weaklings?_

The twins smiled at us in perfect unity and were about to walk away, when another few strong auras surfaced.

"Yoh?" I knew that voice.

Lyserg.

It was Lyserg and the X-Laws, and Lyserg was more than obviously surprised to see his former friend with the pyromaniac.

"Hello, Lyserg, it's been a while. I see you've sided with the X-Laws. That's a foolish choice." It sounded like Hao, just like Hao, but those words had come from Yoh.

We'd lost him.

We'd really lost him.

Yoh was on Hao's side, and there didn't appear to be any way to get him back.

Hao had corrupted the once pure Yoh.

The only question was…

Could Hao ever be defeated…with Yoh on his side?

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** The secret has been revealed! And more secrets will be in the next chapter! Whew, this chapter turned out way longer than I'd expected! 


	11. Preparations

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** There's no action in this chapter, I saved it all for the next one (oops), but there is some fluff XD and a lot of meeting people….the next chapter is ALL action, and Yoh…well I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise!

**SPECIAL AN:** I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me, you guys are great! I've never got this many reviews for a story, especially one that isn't even finished! SO THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! Please keep the reviews coming!

**Disclaimer:** DOSK

**Warnings:** Language, Fluff, and Suggestive Themes (Sorry, no lemon, I was thinking about it, but it seemed out of place)

**AN:** It starts in Hao's POV.

* * *

I was laughing inwardly, laughing at those fools he used to call friends. The very horror in their eyes of what their 'best friend' had become was priceless to me. Maybe I'm wrong to find it funny, but sometimes I just can't help myself. I'm not evil, no matter what those damned X-Laws surmise, but everyone has their moments, right?

Yoh was pleasing me to no end. His rapid progression had only intensified with the bonding of him and his new spirit. Soon enough, we would dominate the Tournament and I could finally claim my rights as Shaman King, with Yoh by my side.

Sure, my original intention was to assimilate his soul with mine once more, so we could be complete, but I couldn't do that to him. He may have started out as a piece of my soul, but he's turned into his own person, and it was a person I liked…no…loved. Plus, we had… 'other ways' to feel complete.

I looked over to him while we walked through the dense forest. I followed his spacious gaze and found it landed on the King of Spirits.

"It's magnificent, isn't it, otouto?" He broke his stare to smile at me. "Yeah, it sure is. I…" A ringing sound cut him off abruptly, it was the oracle bell. We looked at each other, then at the screen of his. I didn't feel like taking off my gloves. Perhaps his laziness had rubbed off me. What a scary thought.

The screen was lit up with the following words in quick succession:

Attention:

Hoshigumi'sfirst match is tomorrow

At the Patch Stadium

Promptly at 10:00 AM

Hoshigumi's opponents are

The Icemen Team

The screen went blank after that. _Hmm...the Icemen Team? I wonder if they're of any strength. Most likely not._ Yoh looked strangely nervous.

"What's wrong, otouto?" He shook his head. "Nothing." Needless to say, I wasn't convinced. I hated to read his mind without his consent, but sometimes he could be so stubborn. He must've got that from me. Sometimes it was bothersome to be so influential.

I averted my gaze to him so as to not add suspicion. I knew he would feel me prodding around, but I took my chances.

_What if I mess up? What if I'm not strong enough and I let Nii-san down? What if…hey I know that feeling…HAO!_

"OW!" Damn that hurt. "Why'd you yell so loud?" He looked at me like I was stupid. I really had changed him.

"Why? You were reading my mind without my permission. You told me you wouldn't do that anymore!" I sighed as he stomped away from me. I thought for just a moment of what I could do to make him happy. Then a thought struck me…a very naughty thought. I giggled just slightly and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, Yoh." He didn't speak back. "How about a consolation?" I saw him perk up slightly, but he still didn't speak. I was going to have fun with this. "How about you read my mind?" He looked at me, and then nodded silently. I left my mind open.

He stared at me for a moment and I felt him prodding into my consciousness. I started smiling, and he looked at me in confusion, until I repeated a certain thought.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened considerably. He just stood there for a second. I could hardly contain my laughter. "Well, how about it, otouto?" He snapped.

"OM MY FUCKING GOD, HAO, YOU HORNY PERV!" I burst out laughing, rolling over on the ground. "UGH! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Hey…HAHA….I said you could read my mind…HAHAHA…I didn't say you'd like it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Suddenly I found myself being tackled, rolling the both of us down a small hill. Somehow he pinned me and look at me deviously. _Wait…deviously?_ _Yoh? Uh oh….maybe I'd changed him a bit too much_.

"Now Nii-san," he said smiling gleefully as he leant to my ear, "who said I didn't like it." I let my mouth drop. _What had I done to this boy?_

"And you call me a horny perv?" He nodded before rolling off of me, but I wasn't about to let him get away. I rolled on top of him and sealed our lips. He immediately snaked his arms around my neck as I straddled him.

We broke the kiss, but only for a breath. As we made out passionately, I could faintly feel a presence watching us. It belonged to an X-Law if I was correct. But I wasn't going to stop my activities for a nuisance like one of them.

I left Yoh's lips and trailed kisses down his neck. I bit down hard and smiled when he gasped, but immediately suckled the small wound.

The wind picked up. Both of us could feel a storm blowing in. I ruefully rolled off him and stood up.

I helped him up before continuing on my way back towards camp. We could always finish tonight.

:"""""":Yoh's POV:"""""":The Next Morning:"""""":

Hao kept assuring me that everything would be okay. He kept saying I was strong like him, but I didn't think so. He was currently outside, telling the Hanagumi something. I just sat and waited.

For some odd reason, Hao had told me not to get dressed. So there I sat, in blue fire boxers, on Hao's red futon…freezing my ass off. It was cold! I thought this was supposed to be right next to a desert, but it seemed the storm had rapidly changed the temperature. I shivered and wrapped myself in the thick wooly black blankets and waited for Hao to get back.

I knew it was still early, but I was starving. I also needed some morning exercise to get my furyoku going. _Come on, Hao, where are you!_ I screamed into his mind, hoping it got to him.

I heard feet shuffling outside, and Hao promptly came into the tent, a small package in hand. "What's wrong?" I looked at him. _What do you mean what's wrong?_ He looked at my shivering form and smiled.

"Gomen nasai, otouto. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Here." He placed the small package in front of me. I carefully opened it and smiled when I saw what was inside.

It contained a black pair of pants, not baggy like Hao's, but with two, criss-crossing blue straps with white stars. There was white undershirt, a pair a pair of black boots, and…a set of blue and white star earrings, just like Hao's. I took them out and saw one more item. It was a knee-length black trench, hemmed in blue.

"Hao…" I didn't know what else to say. "You don't need to say anything else." We smiled at each other as I put on the garments…a perfect fit. I zipped up the zipper, which ended at my hips, leaving the rest of the coat to flare out slightly around my legs. I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty cool.

Hao led me out of our tent, and I found the Hanagumi and Opacho, as well as a few others I hadn't met, sitting around a large fire eating a delicious smelling breakfast. The ones I didn't know looked at me strangely and then to Hao, as if questioning him.

"Seeing as most of you have just arrived," Hao began, "I would like to introduce to Yoh." I could feel their gazes searching every inch of me, as if judging my worth to them. _Hmpf…What right do they have to judge me, Nii-san?_ Hao looked at me thoughtfully. _None, otouto. And don't pay attention to them either. They are far below you…quite inferior to us._

I smiled. A large man with really strange eyebrows chuckled and spoke. "You actually let this runt into your tent, Hao-sama?" I almost laughed. Hao raised his eyebrows and grinned, and the Hanagumi were all covering their mouths with their hands.

Hao coughed falsely before speaking up. "That… 'runt' as you so kindly named him is my brother." I could see the immediate change of expression on the man's face. It was fear, most likely that Hao would punish him for insulting his twin.

"O…Oh…I'm so sorry, Hao-sama…I shouldn't have assumed…." Hao put his hand up, silencing everyone. "Yoh, let me introduce you to my other followers. The one who just insulted you is Han Zanchin, preferably Zanchin. The man you see there," he pointed to a strangely dressed man with a guitar and sombrero, "is Peyote Diasu." The man bowed slightly. "The two there you already know," He pointed to some very familiar faces.

"Yeah, Zen and Ryu, right." The two nodded. I remembered them from when I went to save Ren. The were calling themselves 'rocking monks' and were posing as a band. They used Chimi Moryo as their spirits.

"The man there," he pointed to a short man with a yellow cloak, "is Bloken Maiya aka Blocken. He made these for me." Hao indicated his red Lego armor. "The one in the turban there is Mohammad Taberesui, who we so ingeniously nicknamed Turbine." The man waved and I saw a red jewel embedded in his palm.

"Here we have Yamada Koji," he gestured toward the average looking man wearing clothes resembling Ryu's. _I guess the Elvis style never really went out for some people._ Hao chuckled at my thought.

"The two that aren't here are Luchist and Bill. You can meet them later, Yoh. They should be here after our match." I nodded and followed Hao. He gave a bowl of oatmeal which I ate quickly.

After some morning exercise, we headed out towards the stadium. This was the day I finally got to use my new oversoul in combat. Bless the souls I have to fight.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Like I said, no action, but a bit of Twinfluff! Next chapter is where Yoh goes all out on Pino and his teammates! DUN DUN DUN! 


	12. A Truth to Behold

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** It's time for another chapter! This is going to be a very interesting part of the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** DOSK

**Warnings:** Death, Yaoi, Twincest, and a Lemon!

**AN:** Starts in Hao's POV

* * *

As we approached the stadium, I gazed towards my brother. Yoh had matured a great deal since he'd been with me. I guess that just confirms what I'd originally said about his 'friends'. _How worthless they are._

But now, after receiving my expertise, his power had grown tremendously. He wasn't as strong as me, but his power was only second to my own.

Opacho was beside me as we walked towards the stadium. Yoh and Opacho had bonded quite nicely as well. I was pleased beyond all comparison. The stadium lights were shining on us as we entered the arena.

The screaming crowd became strangely hushed. I knew it was at the sight of Yoh, since it was only rumored I had a brother, but I could Yoh was nervous. I decided it best not to mention that fact to him.

He looked at me nonetheless, and I tried to give him an encouraging gaze. _It's alright, Yoh, they're all beneath you. You have no reason to acknowledge their opinions._ Yoh nodded in nervous agreement.

It was then I noticed our opponents. They didn't seem too powerful, more powerful than most however, but not enough to be any sort of threat. Yoh stood beside me, and I could hear his quivering 'what if' thoughts.

I whispered to him casually. "Calm down." He looked at me pleadingly. "I can't help it. I'm in a stadium, being watched by hundreds of shaman, about to completely obliterate some people and strike fear in the hearts of every shaman here. It's not that easy." I couldn't help but smile at his modesty. But I suppose that was one reason why I loved him.

Then I noticed the officiant approaching the mid way point. The Ice Men Team was glaring at us, obviously interested in the resemblance between Yoh and me. Of course, who wouldn't be…we're twins after all.

"Today's match is The Ice Team," the officiant, I believe his name was Kalim, paused to indicate the Ice Men, "versus the Hoshigumi!" He took three steps back before raising his hand. This was it.

"FIGHT!" They immediately attacked. The three were living up to their team name withice-based spirits in their mediums. I glanced at Yoh, who wasn't moving, but I knew what he was doing, I couldn't help but smile.

They were aiming for him.

Perfect.

:"""""":Yoh's POV:"""""":

I saw them coming fast. One, the leader, had a staff with some kind of bird spirit. The girl obviously had a water spirit, and the other man looked to have a warrior like a Viking. It didn't matter though. There was nothing they could do against me, especially since they were water users. I could easily turn their own furyoku against them like that.

They were feet from me, but it didn't matter. I lifted my hand, and they stopped. I could tell my opponents, as well as the audience had no idea what had just happened. I grinned. This wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be.

I pushed them back as if I had telekenisis or something. But it wasn't telekenisis, not even close. All three jumped back and readied for another attack. It was then the leader, Pino, I'd picked his name up from the girl's thoughts, noticed my little 'trick'.

"There's no way." He murmured. "What is it, Pino?' The girl was obviously frightened. "H…He just blocked our attacks with…drops of water." And indeed, that was when everyone noticed the nearly invisible water droplets I'd pulled from the air moments before their attack.

I looked to my fri…former friends…and observed the look of shock on their faces. It seemed they didn't realize just how powerful I'd become thanks to Nii-chan. _Maybe I should show them._

I heard Hao's mental agreement to my proposition. "I'm tired," I directed my voice towards the Ice Men, but I made sure I was loud enough to be heard by the crowds. "So I hope you don't mind if I end this now."

Their eyes widened in disbelief, as did the gazes of my former friends. Hao stood, still smiling, waiting for me to reveal my secret. And so I did.

The ground cracked beneath the feet of the Ice Men, and they attempted to avoid the oncoming danger, but it was far too late. The moment they walked into the stadium, their fate was sealed.

A massive geyser erupted from the grounds, consuming the Ice Men, and for the next few moments, other than the rushing stream of water, there was silence. And then the muffled screams from the three couldjust be heard over the roaring water.

It was over.

But why not show the others exactly what they were dealing with. The geyser ended, revealing the true source of the attack. The fear of the audience could be felt intensely, as the looming form from Spirit of Water filled the stadium.

At the snap of my fingers, he dissipated into a shower that rained down onto the startled crowd. Even Kalim was too stunned to announce we were the winners.

I looked to Hao, who smiled at me widely. _That was absolutely wonderful, Yoh. What a thrilling performance!_ I grinned sheepishly before letting my feet lead me slowly back towards camp.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a dog, but it looked like I was getting a reward tonight.

(AN: Sorry, I just had to write that XD)

:"""""":Later that Night:""""""": (AN: Bet you know what's coming /winks/)

Hao pushed me feverishly down onto his crimson futon, and crashed his lips onto mine. I let lips partly slightly as he plunged his tongue between them. As he was ravishing me, I could feel my pants slipping off, and then my boxers.

The night was cool, and I shivered at the frigid air striking my body. Hao sensed my distress and quickly pulled off his own clothes. He turned me over abruptly and shoved himself into me. I grunted, but as he began a slow rhythm I began moaning uncontrollably.

When he began to pump my arousal, I moaned his name loudly. "Harder! Hao harder!" He complied any thrust himself completely into me. I screamed in ecstasy and spilled into his hand. As my muscles tightened around him he moaned and released inside me, quickly pulling himself out of me. I groaned a bit as he did so, but he calmed with a gentle kiss.

He quickly pulled the dense blankets over us and cuddle close to me. "I'm very proud of you, otouto." I couldn't describe the feeling that came from his words. "I've taught you much, and you've learned to use it well. Next comes the real test. Are you ready for your last justification, Yoh?"

I buried my head in his chest, noddingas well.Strange how I could fall in love with another man, my own brother no less. But it was even stranger, how even after he changed me so much, I felt no regret in my actions. Iremember when I wasonce righteous and had many just beliefs.

But some beliefs can change, as can some people.

I wonder if Hao is one of those people.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Yes, I know, the lemon was REALLY short. I'm sorry, but I just didn't think another long one would fit into this chapter. Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long, I was having serious writer's block...well you know REVIEW me! 


End file.
